


Amelink - Happy birthday baby

by cmfvids



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmfvids/pseuds/cmfvids
Summary: What if the sex scene in 17x02 had ended differently? What if Scout hadn’t started crying? Basically just smut that would’ve followed that scene if Amelia and Link hadn’t gotten interrupted.[no spoilers involved]
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Amelink - Happy birthday baby

**Author's Note:**

> “He called it a ‘fleeting moment of profound harmony’.” Link said, thereby finishing his story. Amelia arched her back off the bed, fisting the sheets when his pace quickened. He was so good, especially with his fingers.

A/N: This oneshot is based on THAT ONE scene in grey's anatomy season 17 episode 2. No major spoiler ahead, don’t worry. Also, this fic is just straight up smut, so don’t read this if you don’t like that.

///// 

Ever since the birth of their son, things around the house had been busy and hectic. After the start of the pandemic, Meredith had been spending a lot of extra time at the hospital. This meant that most of the childcare was now up to Amelia and Link, who were both still on leave after they had Scout. Taking care of three children and a newborn kept them quite busy. It was difficult to find time that they could spend together without involving the children. But, somehow, the day after Link’s birthday, Amelia had managed to occupy the kids without needing their aunt and uncle. And boy had they used their time right. 

They were laying in her bed. Amelia was half sitting up against the headboard while Link laid beside her, his head beside her feet. She was still catching her breath from the mind blowing sex they had just had. And he was still coming down from it too. His hand was slowly running up the side of her right leg when he started talking. “This feels like…” He let out a happy sigh. Amelia tilted her head a little, a questioning look on her face.

Link chuckled softly. “I had this one friend in the bike shop in Venice,” he started. Amelia nodded slowly. “Hmmhmm…” She looked at him, her thoughts trailing off. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested, on the contrary, it was just the fact that she was insanely distracted by the fact that Link was finally naked in her bed again after weeks. While Link was speaking, she slowly slipped her hand back under the blanket. 

“One year it rained like crazy. And he said that-” Link was in the middle of his sentence when he realized what she was doing. He felt her hand move down his leg and a few seconds later, her soft hand wrapped around his cock. He had to do his best not to climb back on top of her at that moment. But he controlled herself, and simply took a small breath before continuing his story. 

“He said that there had to be this one moment in which all the windshield wipers of all the cars in the city were aligned in sync for just one or two wipes.” While Link was talking, he moved his arm under the blanket the same way Amelia had done a few seconds earlier. His hand easily found its way between her legs, and a few seconds later he had his fingers on her clit. He slowly started teasing her, making lazy circles over her clit with his fingers. He continued his story about his friend, but in the meantime he silently enjoyed every second he could see the pleasure on his girlfriend’s face. Amelia kept taking deep breaths, that only increased after she felt his two fingers slip inside her. Her head fell to the side on the pillow and her legs parted a little, giving his fingers better access. All the while she kept stroking his cock, almost exactly matching his rhythm.

“He called it a ‘fleeting moment of profound harmony’.” Link said, thereby finishing his story. Amelia arched her back off the bed, fisting the sheets when his pace quickened. He was so good, especially with his fingers. “Did this friend smoke a lot of pot?” She asked and sat up. Her hand let go of his cock and his fingers slipped out of her. Her eyes were filled with lust, which was something Link always noticed. Her eyes went a few shades darker when she got turned on.

Yeah. He had a medical card AND a dealer.” He said and sat up as well. Less than five seconds later, their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Their naked bodies pressed against each other when Link climbed back on top of her. 

“Really? Round two?” Amelia joked teasingly, smirking as he pinned down her hands.

“Says the woman who just had her hand wrapped around my cock.” Link said in a response, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

“You didn’t enjoy it?”

“I loved it.”

He did love it, but it had caused him to be rock hard again, and the small whimpers that she let out every time his lips touched her skin were not making it any easier to control himself. Amelia in the meantime wasn’t doing any better than him. She was getting impatient. She pulled her hands away from under Link’s before she slowly rolled them over, getting on top. 

“What are you-” Link started, but Amelia placed her finger on his lips. “Ssh.” She whispered and slowly kissed him. “Just enjoy.”

Amelia sat up and moved her hand down his cock, giving it a few slow strokes before starting to run his tip through her folds. She noticed the look in his eyes change. Sometimes she wondered if he could read her mind, because he somehow always seemed to know what she wanted. It was one of the things she loved about him. 

This time was no different. He leaned back and let her do her thing. She loved being in control, and Link didn’t interfere in that.

Amelia continued to run his tip through her folds until it was getting too much for her to handle. Link felt her hand move away. A moment later, she was sinking down on him. She moved slowly, allowing herself to adjust to the feeling of his large cock inside her. He slipped easily inside her, since she was still soaked from their first round. As he moved inside her he felt her walls wrap tightly around him. Her cum from last time made her feel warmer and wetter, which made the pleasure ten times more intense for the both of them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sounds of his girlfriend moaning with every inch he slipped deeper inside her.

When she felt he was all the way inside her, she stopped moving her hips. She knew that if she started moving her hips right away she would explode after two seconds. She was quite sensitive because of their first round, and she wanted to enjoy this a little longer. Soon she placed her hands on his chest, which was his cue. He placed her hands on her hips and started guiding her up and down his shaft. She closed her eyes as she rode him, moving her hands off his chest and towards her breasts. She ran her nipples between her fingers. All the time, Link was staring at her. He was almost hypnotized by the way she was pleasuring herself. He groaned loudly, which only encouraged her to increase her pace. Her moans got louder as neared her climax, and so did his. 

He felt her walls getting tighter as she sped up. He knew she was close. And she knew he was close. She could see it in his face. One of his hands let go of her hip and moved between her legs. He started making fast circles with his fingers over her clit. She let out a loud moan, fisting her breast as they bounced up and down.

This wasn’t lovemaking. They did that sometimes, but this wasn’t it. This was hot, steamy fucking. Two people who had missed the physical connection between their bodies and needed to feel one another as much as possible. They were filled with lust and need, need for each other. 

Amelia was pretty sure her hips couldn’t move any faster than they were right now. “I’m gonna cum.” She whispered, biting her lip to silence herself a little. But it wasn’t working. Her moans were too loud for that. 

“Cum for me baby.” Link said, his fingers moving faster over her clit than they already were. “Cum for me.”

His low voice was enough to push her over the edge. She placed her hands on his chest and arched her back. “Yes! Fuck!” She almost screamed as she orgasmed, cumming all over his cock. Her thrusts slowed down. “Oh fuck..” she whimpered. Their bodies had gotten sweaty, which she could taste on his lips when she leaned down and kissed him. “Your turn.” She whispered and licked his bottom lip. She continued to ride him, leaning closer to him. She moaned into his ear. 

Link groaned loudly. She was moaning into his ear. And she continued to. It always drove Link crazy, and it pushed him closer to the orgasm he was already so close to. While she kept moaning in his ear, he finally came. Amelia smirked to herself, proud of how much she could do to him by simply making a few noises into his ear. After a few final thrusts, she collapsed beside him. 

“That was…” Link started. Amelia looked at him as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I know.”

“Thank you.” 

Amelia smirked to herself. “You’re welcome.” She kissed him. “Happy birthday baby.”


End file.
